My Soul, Your life
by XxToToXx
Summary: Sakura made a deal to bring back her best friend and cousin Kin, her time has come to fulfil her end of the deal. Will she be able to keep her own life while still protecting Kin? Will she ake it out alive? Spiritual, Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: Face My Demons

Author:XxToToXx

I woke up from the same nightmare once again, the same reoccuring one I had everynight. Everynight I awoke at three o' clock in a cold sweat. Everynight I would wake up paranoid, scared and uneasy. Let me take you deeper, introduce things so that you dont get lost.

Im Sakura Haruno, of the mighty Haruno battle clan. Being the only girl of my Parents Tsuishi and Mijira Haruno wasn't easy, especially if you were half shadowed by an older brother. Sure I was strong, strongest woman in the damn village, determined and the best medic nin in Konoha, I wasn't happy.

I was born with the Kyuuji, a powerful cursed seal handed down from my ancestors. I get these thick black lines like swirling artwork under my eyes and all over my body. Like the nine tails, i the White Wolf inside me. I saw the picture once in an old scroll, it was beautiful with amazing green eyes. Ironic. It nearly came out one time when i'd- well, lets leave it at that. But it urges me to use it's power, its so tempting at times.

I have the Kyuijirri too. In both eyes. You think that would impress my father at all. Nope. Kin had them too, so did my brother Akusio. Itr must've skipped him and went to me. I can mock, copy, and predict and opponents moves, but it takes alot of my energy.

I had Naruto. Naruto Uzamaki was my best friend since we were twelve. Now at the wonderful age of eighteen. I was distant from the other clan members, only spoke when talked to. I trained mostly, took any mission that came my way. I had Tsunade, the current Hokage whom I learned most skills from. I had Pein, a friend, who sometimes I thought wanted to be more than a friend. Then there was Kin, my first cousin. I talked to her more than anybody. She was just like my best friend. I protected her like a sister. and Kin did the same.

The nightmares started three months ago. They were always about me in some kind of restraint, full of sweat, cloaked figures, like some kind of spiritual thing. I could still hear hyms when she woke up. In my dream I could always hear praying, see a lone tree in a fog covered area, stained glass windows.

I never told anybody about my dreams, like they would care anyway. Sometimes Iwouldn't even sleep at night. I rarely smiled. Heres the fatal twist of the story. five months ago there was a mission, a suicide mission to Rain. It was me and Kin. We had got ambushed on the way back.

One rouge ninja had gotten lucky, and drove a poison tipped katan into Kins back and out through her heart. Of course i punished all them. I made sure that they were dead. I went to where Kin was, i kneeled down to her, i could already feel the hot tears running down my face. She was coughing up major blood. I tried to heal her, but the would was too drastic.

"Dont you die on me!" I said crackingly bringing her into my arms. I rocked her back and fourth. "Come on stay with me." She tried to talk but i stopped her. I tried healing her again. "Kin, you've had worse than this. You said you were strong just like me.! Show me then. SHOW ME!" The flow of green energy wasn't filling into her body. All her seventeen years of life was in a pool around us.

"Come on." I urges her. "Stay. You cant leave me now." I could hear her heartbeat stop. her body was really cold.I grabbed her face in my hands.

"Kin." I whispered, but she was gone. I felt the stbbing Pain in my chest. I got this chill, a hard chill go down my spine and looked up from her body. There was this person, standing in the clearing where the other bodies were. I couldn't see a face. I stood up and pulled a kunai out from my pouch.

"Its not to late to save her." HE spoke like three men were talking at one, with a slithery hint to it.

"Who are you.?" I asked through the tears. My vision was becoming blurry .

"Its not to late, she hasn't fully crossed over to the heavens." I would never forget the way he spat out heavens. I had a really bad feeling about this guy. But i was listening to him anyway.

"I can bring her back, Sakura Haruno. Kin can come back. This isn't a false statement.''

"You lie."

"Belilion. Remember that Sakura. You want her back." he stepped closer to us, i couldn't move from out that spot, it was like i was under some kind of spell.

"Dont touch her.!" I growlwed out. He kept on coming until he was directly infront her.

"You would do anything for her. Is that not true.? Even give your own life so she could live."

"Of course I would."

"Then, i can bring her back to you. She would still be the same. Like this had never happened."

"And what do i have to do for all this.?" I countered. He wasn't making any sense.

"I give you six months. I bring her back, in return i get yours. " He slithered. "Please hurry, time is fading."

I tought good and hard on it, i knew i couldn't go on with my best friend, not without Kin. She was my othe half. She wasn't suppose to die. I felt mad at myself for letting that happen, i should've been there, i could've stopped it.

"When will she-?" He extened an arm, it was grey, and looked hard. He had swirling marks on it.

"Now, as soon as you take my hand. You'll bear my mark until the time comes.."

I looked down at Kins body, she had turned from the pretty peach color, to a solid grey color. Her eyes no longer showed the life she once had in them. They were dull and cold. I did it, i made a deal with him that night. I didn't care about the consequences i only wanted my other half back. She came back too. The same chipper, spunky, ready to roll Kin as i remembered. Everything was normal like he said it would be.

After that i could feel his presence, i started putting things together, i felt the presence of him. I felt it the same night i met him. This person, this thing was evil. Pure. But i had done my research on it, he could be defeated, this deal can be broken.

"We're linked now.."

Yep, i figured things out. I knew my time was coming soon, real soon. I'd be ready though. I wasn't leaving this world just yet. I knew the solution, it was clear as day. This was something that was going to be stuck in my mind forever and ever. I did it on good intentions. I started this and i was surely going to end it.


	2. Chapter 2

Story Title: Face My Demons.

Author:XxToToXx

I woke up the next morning, the sunshine showed through my bamboo curtains. I wiped sweat off my forehead as i sat up. My time was up, i had a day , six months went by too fast. I closed my eyes and reopened them. I saw something move in the corner of the room. I dont care how strong i was, i hated this paranoid feeling. I couldn't tolerate it. I took the Kunai i had under my pillow with me into the bathroom and did my routine.

I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more  
(So much more) 

I came out and got dressed in my black tank top and short beige bermuda shorts, watching around me through my dresser mirror. I tied on my kunai pouch and my forehead protector went looped around my waist. I slid on my fingerless gloves and got my big sword from the corner.

I lay dying and I'm pouring  
Crimson regret  
And betrayal

My grandfather passed this on down to me. It was the sword he had used in the first ninja war. Its Handle had the Kyuuji, an white two tailed wolf, even had eyes just like mine. Ironic. It was a trail of fire. It was a big sword, not heavy to me, but it was to my father. Grandfather knew i had a demon stored inside me, but yet he kept on training me day after day until academy. He passed away a two years ago.

I'm dying, praying  
Bleeding, I'm screaming  
"Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?"

The Kyuuji was strong, stringer than the nine-tails. It was always there in the back of head when i was on the verge of losing battle. Just begging me to get Chakra from him. I wanted to a bunch of times. But if i did, it would kill me. Like i said, it was too strong for me. I extracted my claws out from my skin. They were long and strong. Almost impossible to break. They came straight from between my knuckles. The pain didn't come anymore. It was all part of being one with the Kyuuji.

My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side?  
Or will you forget me? 

After combing my hair, parting it to the left, and putting on my black mascara and eyeliner, i put on my black ninja boots and headed out. I didn't eat breakfast, never did. Wasn't hungry anyway. I jumped from my window out into the garden, then to the streets of Konoha. The sun was just rising. I had to get to the ancient library, there had to be something there on Belilion.

I'm dying, praying  
Bleeding and screaming  
"Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?"

I kept looking behind me the whole time until i made it to my destination. It was dark insie, only torches on the wall allowed you to see thw long rows of books. I sighed and got to work. About two hours later i'd finally found what i was looking for. I slammed the heavy book onto a table and opened it. I went to the 'B' section. It had alot of these people. I halfway smiled when i found an article about this Belilion.

My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

_Belilion. Deemed to be human. A myth, as to he is only to be sighted of those on the verge of death or those mourning the death of a loved one. Lived for many centuries...Banished by his home village for practicing the work of the damned ...Can be defeated. Still knowledgable of the ninja way. Extrememy dangerous during battle. To eliminate, either kill thyself...or kill Belilion...Or, an attack, an attack of righteousness...goodness. One of a pure heart, no fear. Strong hearted. An attack of wonderful magnificant power. Once done before, by bloodlimit. Or cursed seal as some may of his kind exist among us but a person of bloodlimit family, pure blooded can defeat this being. An attack on this being may take the attackers life. Completely. The person whom the deal was made upon will still live freely. _

Return to me salvation  
I long to die

My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied Christ?  
(Christ)  
Tourniquet, my suicide 

"So he's human." I said to myself as i closed the book shut. My mind replayed all the things i just read. He could be defeated. I sat down in the chair and held my head in my hands.

_**'The book stated, the person would need a bloodlimit. I'd say we fit that description quite well.' **_Kyuuji told me from inside my head. He would always be there to talk to in the silence.

_'That would take my life as well, which is what i am trying to tell you.'_

_**'You know he's here, still watching you. Why cant we just get this over with? I understand you wanting to protect Kin, but, how can you protect her if your dead?'**_

_'If im dead, where would you go, the next candidate. No one else in my families current generation has you. You cannot go to Kin if i die. I know this. I still need more time. I have to tell Kin.'_

_**'I would help you. You know i would. But my powers exceed you bodily limits. You can call on me anytime.I will do my utmost to aid what im here for'**_

_'I've heard of a demon getting out of its wearers body and giving bloodbaths.'_

_**'Sakura, i've been with you eighteen long years.I feel the same as you feel about your family and friends. We are linked. I promise you, i shall only defeat the said enemy.'**_

_'Thank you, Like the book said, Kin would live, if i die. But we would both live if i defeat Belilion. Thats the only way.'_

_**'This shall be an interesting battle.'**_ Kyuuji curled his white body into a ball and rested. I got up from the table and left out the library. I had to tell Kin before it was too late.

I found her, she was in the clearing by the lake polishing her weapons. Her long black hair hung over her fitted white t-shirt, and her black long short wearing legs were strected out in front of her as she cleaned her Katana.

"Where were you?" She asked me when i sat crosslegged next to her."I looked everywhere, couldnt find you so i came here by myself." She turned her jade eyes on me.

"Whats up with you Badass? Didn't get enough beauty sleep last night?" She joked. Yeah, she was the same old Kin. Damn, how could i tell her?

"Do you remember that mission we had from Tsunade to go to rain?" I started.

"I guess so. It was me and you, it started raining on the way back."

"What else do you remember.?"

"Um, going to sleep, you staying up, and we got attacked by some rouge nins, then i went to sleep again, i wake up in Konoha, dont know how though." She shrugged one shoulder.

"Kin, i have to tell you something, i just dont know how." I said standing and facing away from her. She stood up too.

"Just tell me."

"Its not that simple. You probably wont believe me." She came and stood infront of me. Both of us were short. Kin was 5'2, was 5'2 and a quarter. I couldn't look at her, i thought what i did was just stupid.

"You know you can tell me anything. Im your best friend aren't I? Your favorite Cuz." She grinned.

''On the way back from the mission, we got ambushed like you said."

"And?"

"You got hurt remember?"

"Hurt?"

"You have a Katana wound right on your heart! You died that night Kin!" I pulled down her t-shirt a little to show her. Her green eyes widened.

"How-" She ran he rfinger over it. I backed away. "I should be dead?" I nodded.

"It was poisoned."

"But then- I should be dead i shouldn't be here right now! But how am i?" She asked me.

"You know i'd never lie to you. " I said softly. She looked up at me with confused eyes.

"That night...After you died, you heart had even stopped beating...Thus man came. He told me he could bring you back, that it wasn't too late. I took his offer, and you came back."

"And...What did he want in return for this?"

"My life, my soul. Whatever you want to call it. He told me i had six months. Mhy six months is up. He's been coming for me sooner though. I can beat him, i know i can. I just have to dig deeper inside me for when the time comes."

Kin was quiet, too quiet. She looked up at the sky. Her face still showed confusion. I felt bad about this. But she had to know. I'd rather her live than me. I promised i would bring her back safe in one peace. Thats what i did. When can you recall me breaking a promise? Try the last time you saw Kakashi-sensei without that book of his.

"So how can he be beat?" She whispered.

"I have to. Alone. He can't take you before that time. Only one day left. I need the power, i told you i have to dig deeper. It has to be a cursed seal. Then it has to be the person who accepted his trade." Her head snapped down at me.

"So you mean to tell me your going to get power from Kyuuji?" She whispered.

"I have to."

"It could kill you! You cant handle that kind of-!"

"I know, but i started this. I have to end it" I turned away from her. I felt a hard tug on my collar, and a hard punch sent me flying backwards into an oak tree. I collided against the wood hard. I should have expected that. I opened my eyed and she was standing over me, glaring, with her arms folded across her chest.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" She asked me.

"Was it really worth it? Gambling you life away? Either way you could die! I thought you were stronger than that to do something like this."

"Im sorry. I had to. You really think i was going to let you die? Your too young anyway. I dont think it was suppose to happen like that." She helped me up and i dusted myself off.

"I still can help cant I?" She asked.

_**'She can give all the help her little heart can, Sakura. It won't be know this isn't her burden to bear. In the end, it will always be a one on one battle. Maybe its not wise to have her there.' **_

_'I know that. You know she's stubborn. She wont listen. Naruto would find out, she would tell him in order to try and save me. Both of them, i cant have them die because of me.'_

''You can, but i wouldn't advise it. '' I looked up at her.

"Sorry i had to rough you up like that." She smiled. I streched my arms up to the sky.

"And when'd you get that burn?" She asked poking me in the side. I looked down. There was a small burned semi circle. Like i was branded.

"Thats his mark.'' I said lowly. There was another mark i had, one around my arms. The mark of the Kyuuji. Swirls outined around my upper arms just below my shoulders. They were enticing to me, and my elders. Those who had the seal, bearers of Kyuuji, wore it with pride. I got alot of respect and fear from villages when i'd go on missions. Commoners would think it was just a tattoo.

"We should do something fast,ne?" Kin proposed. "Besides, we never got that big sparring match yet."

"Hai."

"Do you think that we should tell Naruto.?"

"He knows. I only told him this part, not about the dreams or anything."

''Im sorry for this." I said when she started picking up her weapons and putting them in their holders back on her body. She shrugged.

"Yeah well, anybody else would say giving up your life for a close family members would've been brave. But u say it was stupid, idiotic and half thought." She said as she passed me.

"And," She continued. "It was loyal and showed how much you care." I smiled. But i was on edge because time was fading. Damn, maybe i should do this now. I knew it had to be before 12 Am.

I went back home. Father, if i should call him that was on a mission, so was my brother, mother was probably visiting relatives. I just had to think. I turned my bedroom light on and closed the closet and bathroom door. I lay on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. My thoughts were always opened to Kyuuji, i didn;t have to lock him away or open his cage or anything.

_'I could get him far from the village. Like in that huge clearing on the outskirts of i should leave without Kin. I dont want her there, but then i want her by me so i can keep an eye on her.'_

_**'She is still, it is not wise under these circumstances.'**_

_'How loyal are you to her? In case i actually need to seek you power?"_

_**'I feel the same about your family and friends as you do. We are One."**_

_'So thats the plan then? Lead him away from the village. Then, we settle it there."_

_**'I shall aid you, you can bet on that. I shall only target the enemy. Be careful, Sakura. I sensed his chakra level, it's high. Be on your best guard.'**_

_'I'll try to.'_

I got up and ate, only an apple and a bowl of ramen. I felt a strong presence behind me and whipped around, no one was there. I looked at the clock on the wall, 10:57 Pm. Maybe i should leave now, i only had a few hours. I stopped by the church, and prayed. I actually prayed. That was the only place i felt safe in.

I had to get going, i felt Kin following me, her and Naruto as i ran through trees, pumping chakra into my legs. I didn't stop until i was at the clearing. I stopped and turned halfway around. Kyuuji was getting restless.

_**'They should go, its not safe. He's already here.'**_ I could feel his anger and see his gleaming green eyes narrowed as his upper lip snarled back over his fangs.

"Sakura-Chan! We came to help you!" Naruto screamed to me from across the clearing. I was in the middle. "Dont do this by yourself." He continued. My heartbeat went faster, there comes that paranoid feeling again.

"I have to do this alone, dont you see?" I asked them turning around. You cant help me with this part."

Everything in the forest stood still around us. No night animals scampering about, not hooting owls, nothing. I turned back and there he was. Belilion. The same appearance as to when i had first seen him.

''Bastard! I'll Kill you myself!" Kin tried to lung forward, but Naruto stopped her.

"Naruto, please. Get out of here, its not safe. Take her, i would have accepted your help if if was any other time than this."

"But Sakura-Chan!" I shook my head at him. My best friend, i knew he was stubborn.

"I'll be okay. You have to go, im sorry." I saw the hurt on his face. I knew he'd leave, but he wouldn't be far had matured, a little. I knew i could count on him, i didn;t want him to go but i had to. I knew this day would be coming soon.

"No, let me stay! Im not leaving her!" Naruto nodded at me. Then, gave me a small slow thumbs up, and a halfway fox grin.

''Believe it, Sakura-chan. I believe in you. You gotta see me make Hokage" He said backing away into the trees.

"A good soul indeed." He whispered. I turned to face the enemy. I glared at him.

"Your not getting me, or her. I'll just have to fight you, and lose."

"A deal gone bad is a dead deal." He said darkly, pulling his hood back from his head. A head full of long white hair, small beady blue eyes.

_'Do you think i lost my salvation?' I asked Kyuuji._

_**'No, your heart was in the right place, this can be repented. You are still pure of any bad doings. I am ready, are you?'**_

I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way

_'Lets do this.'_

"You think you can beat me?" He taunted coming closer. I put my guard up. Kyuuji was ready. I coudn't use hand to hand combat with him. No, not with this one. I did hand seals.

And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you 

"Taiyoo Fire Spiral" I got a start running as i spun in a spiral, claws extracted from my skin. Fire flowed through them, giving off a soft glow. It was above one thousand degrees, it should burn his already shriveled skin. He dodged, i sliced at him after a round house kick, i slit his arm open, blood dripped out. I heard him wince.

"I know your human. You cant fend on your own strength much." I said to myself. I may not need Kuujii. I was going to get this over with early.

Pink cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way

"Katon no kaminari Jutsu!" The sky darkened, and it started thundering. Fire swirled through my hands as i led the lightening down from the sky and straight to him. It struck him i know it did. That was my most powerful jutsu! Why was he still standing.?

And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you

"Heh, is that all you got.?" he was burned, could smell the flesh!

_'It didn't knock him!_

_**'He gets damages slowly, but we dont have much time.'**_

"My turn.''

I was knocked flat backwards in the ground, he moved to fast! I never even noticed his movement! There was a katana positioned right at my neck, pricking in me. He must have stunned me, i couldn't move. I could feel the weaoin deepening, and his smile cracking.

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you

I slapped my hands together, and slammed them back down on the ground, causing a huge crater. Sure, i got hurt by it, but atleast i was free from him. He wasn't really skilled, but he had these powers.

"Fire acid no Jutsu!" I did a backflip and sprayed fire out from my mouth, following him wherever he went, he ducked and dodged but i still got him. But the bastard wasn't dead yet! I glared at him.

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you

He slapped his hands together, and this fan of Kunai and shuriken came flying towards me. Many sliced my arm, my side, legs. I used a scroll to disarm them, and another to summon a black ink pather, sai taught me that. It attacked with its claws out stretched, stamping its victim to the ground. It stirred up alot of dirt, i couldn't activate my eyes! Next thing i knew, a katana sliced my side open. I already had a wound there, making it worse. Before i knew it i collapsed to the ground. He was watching me, coming closer. I was losing alot of blood. I could feel it. I tried to heal, but it wouldn't work, it was too deep and damaged.

And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you

"You cant cheat me, Haruno." He picked me up by my neck and held me there squeezing. I sliced and punched at him with my claws, no avail. I struggled with Jutsus inside my head. Was i seeing triple? It was thre of him now. No, it was his chakra. Thats how he was able to move so damn fast.

"Gaton Earth crater!" I managed to get out. He dropped me when the earth evolved around him, blocking him in a stonge cage. That should hold him a while. I crawled away, spitting out blood. I felt dizzy. I couldn't even heal.

_**'Let me out.' **_

I stared up at the sky, it was beautiful tonight. Stars everywhere, a full moon. I heard him break out the stones cage. He was over me again, his katana aimed directly over my heart.

"You cannot cheat me."

_**'SAKURA..LET ME OUT!'**_

There was nothing i could do. I didnt't even have half the energy as to where i could let him out a short while. Oh, well.

_'Im sorry'_

"AIME TYPHOON NO KATA!" I heard Kins voice. That was her signature Jutsu. A huge typhoon attempted to suck up the man and slam him down to the ground. It failed.

"Dammit!'' She cursed. he dodged her attack, just like mine. I felt my energy drain. I watched him, Send a Sword flying towards her, no it was five, one two hit the target, one in her shoulder, and the other, the other in her abdomen. She crumpled. She already didn;t have much blood in her body, she was anemic.

"Kin? Kin!" No response. i watched in anger, horror, the rewind of the past. I coudl see she was still breathing, but still.

_**'Sakura...now.**_'

I finally listened to him, and withdrew the strings that held him. My body convulsed and my heartbeat accelerated. I coughed up more blood and was pain, alot of pain as i changed. The only thing i could hear was Kin and Naruto call my name before i blacked out and transfered into my own head. I could see myself. My hair had gotten longer, i had long black lines under my eyes going down my cheeks, my seal mark was glowing a bright red, my markings were swirling all over my body, i had fangs, and my ears were pointed. My nails grew longer, and i could feel all the power running through my veins. I could see that my wounds had healed. Up above, the clouds were dark and started swirling

_**'Leave this to me. Trust in me. I wont go back on a word i told you Sakura.'**_

_'Dont hurt them. I know i may not see you or have you again after this, it was a pleasure having you here helping me.'_

_**'Hai.'**_

"Kyuuji Katon Aime!" I lunged across at him, his eyes widened in pure fear. He hadn't seen this part coming. A ball of blue electricty and fire swirled in my hand, one step closer and it was shoved into his chest, i jumped back. A minute later it exploded.

"KyKyRyunjji Hammer!" I used my swoed, which was now chakra filled and shoved it straight through his throat. He crippled to the ground. Blood spilling everywhere.

"I-I never g-get cheated." Kyuuji made sure he was really dead and continuosly shoved the tip of the sword in his chest.

_'Is it over?'_

_**'Hai, Sakura.'**_ My body collapsed to the arms of Naruto, who i managed to see before completly blacking out. I was sure this was the end of me. The short life and times of sakura haruno. I didn't feel anymore pain, no paranoid feeling. Just peace.

I woke up, i was in a hospital. Konohas hospital. My chest and shoulders were bandaged. I looked down at my arms, my marking were gone. I looked under my bandage, i still had the seal. I was confused. Was i dead?

_**'Sakura, you are not dead. Your body took my outcoming. You handled me making you a strong hearted girl.'**_

_'Your still with me?'_

_**'Why would i leave? Where else would i go?'**_

_'Im not dead, thats why your still here?'_

_**'And because i've grown attached to you. You got spunk kid. I like that.'**_ He grinned a fox grin at me. I laughed for the first time in was rather loud.

"Hey, keep it down! Injured people here, trying to recover from wounds." That voice was familiar.

_**'You woke her.**__'_

"Kin?" I asked.

"Duh, Punk who else would it be". They had her bandaged up too, with a iv thing, i had one too. I got up and hugged her tight!

"I thought it wouldn't work!" She hugged me back. "And your still you!"

"Tsunade handled everything once i told her what happened. This wasn't the first time this had occured. It happened a few years ago. She disposed of the body properly. He wont be back again. She already knew what was going on."

"Whats your favorite color?" I asked her. I was just making sure.

"Huh? What the hell-?" She cocked her head to the side

"Come on, Favorite color!"

"Ruby red!"

"And drink?"

"Sake with a little cherry juice drop.''

"Are you hungry?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Want some ramen? Chickens your favorite...''

"What? To hell it is! I hate ramen! I like Fried fish!" I laughed again. She laughed a little too. She started pressing the nurse button drastically, and hitting the wall with her Iv. She didn't like being in the same place for a long time.

_**'Hm, that truely is her. I'll be sticking around for a while longer, as long as your here. I told you i'd handle it, and your still alive.'**_

_'I know, i believed in you with that one.'_

_**'Naruto kept coming by, you were knocked out cold. Asleep for days. Only amusment i had was Kin arguing with nurses, and hearing them gossip.'**_

I looked around, there were flowers with me and kins name on them from different people. Get well cards and balloons. Even something from father.

"Ohayo Sakura. Nice to see your doing well. Tsunade said as she closed the door behind her.

"Hungry." Kin grumbled.

"Easy, Kin. I dont think you would want to upset a nurse." She waved her finger back and forth.

"Humph."

"Now Sakura, that was a brave thing you did. Your heart was in the right place. But dont go pulling that stunt again."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Now, how are you feeling? You were able to hold in Kyuuji from tearing apart the whole village."

"We're linked, you know. I guess he has some sense of boundaries as the same as i. I suppose he has grown accustomed to the people around me."

_**'My words exactly.'**_

"How much longer until we get out of here?" Kin asked from her bed.

"Maybe friday, or saturday."

"But its only Monday!" She complained.

"HAYA! SAKURA-CHANS AWAKE!" Naruto said engulfing me in a huge hug. Cutting off my breathing. He broke away and i was just catching my voice.

"HOW ARE YOU SAKURA CHAN? YOU KICKED MAJOR BUTT!"

"Thanks. Im alright, my body is still sore." i told him, "I could go for a fish plate."

"Me Too!"

"Thats sounds nice, i didn't have lunch today.''

"BAA-CHAN CAN GET HER OWN!" Naruto said running out the dooor before hee could get hit. Yup, goood times. I fought with Kin over what to watch on tv. I won, cus i knocked her with the pillow.

_**'An interesting life you lead Sakura. I'll join you till the end.'**_ Kyuuji said as he rested his head down.


End file.
